


A Lovers Touch

by Loraliell



Series: Hands of a Healer [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMFBilbo, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Noris sticky fingers, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliell/pseuds/Loraliell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little One-shot that continues more or less after the happenings of Grace By Thy Hands</p>
<p>Pure Nori/Bilbo Fluff</p>
<p>Bilbo takes care of Nori after one of his heists goes a bit south.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovers Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiddenByFaeries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/gifts).



> Here is the Prompt from ayumi keegan
> 
> Ori became sick or got himself injured in a way that caused his brothers to fear for his life. In comes Bilbo, who from all his "adventures" with his Took cousins, knows a thing or two or fifty about all sorts of healer ways. He becomes closer to Nori and Ori while he's nursing Ori back to health, and when Ori's well and strong enough to travel on, Nori seems to have developed a soft spot for Bilbo.
> 
> I would like this to happen before the Company shows up, maybe a few years earlier.
> 
> I would there to be some flirting between them, with Dori just looking putout and Ori being just so sweet about it, writing it down in his journal. 
> 
>  
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3138.html?view=14589506#t14589506
> 
>  
> 
> So this little One-Shot plays around fifteen years after the events of Grace By Thy Hands. Should there be interest you may be able to persuade me to make a second chapter for this, but in the meanwhile, please enjoy ^-^ Love Loraliell

**A Lovers Touch**

 

 

Bilbo Baggins the Master of BagEnd was not amused, not at all. He looked at his guest sternly as he carefully washed the blood of his scratched up face. “Really now Nori. What were you thinking? You could have hurt yourself so much worse than that.“

 

Bilbos voice was equally parts exasperate and fond with a tiny dash of annoyance as he continued to patch up Noris vivid scratch wounds. Nori winced slightly as Bilbo insistently rubbed the stinging healing salve into his abused skin.

 

“Don´t pout dearling, it´s unbecoming.” Now there was definite amusement in Bilbos voice and Nori didn´t hesitate to send his Spitfire a hurt, slightly vulnerable look that had hooked more than one mark in his time. Not that he really expected it to work on Bilbo, mind you.

 

Bilbo snorted slightly and tapped Noris nose. “That look might work on your marks, but please give me a bit more credit hmm?”

 

A charming grin stretched the dwarfs face, showing of the dimples in his right cheek. “Only the highest my lovely Spitfire. And for yer information, my pout is adorable, I should know, it took me the better part of a month to perfect it.”

 

Nori was rewarded with a soft chuckle and a soft kiss to his brow. “Ahh of course, please forgive me my ignorance then.” Nori hummed slightly as if in deep thought, before he murmured with utmost seriousness, mischief dancing brightly in his light gray eyes. “Hmm I think I will need a bit more persuasion to forgive ya, completely my Spitfire.”

 

Bilbo lifted a tawny eyebrow and murmured loftily. “Is that so my Thief? By all means then, tell me what kind of … persuasion you would require.” Noris eyes darkened and he hooked a finger in one of Bilbos bracers to haul the hobbit closer. Nori gave Bilbo a heated half-lidded gaze, as he let his tongue dart out of his mouth in a quick sweep, to wet his lips. Granting Bilbo a brief look at the talented pink muscle that promised for a very enjoyable night.

 

“Oh it´s really quiet simple my sweet. But it requires much less clothes and quiet a bit more kisses and touches, oil and that wonderful soft feather-bed of yers or not, I´m not all that picky.” Nori murmured huskily. Bilbo hummed softly, his pupils dilated slightly and his breathing hitched for a moment. “Really now?” Bilbo bent down slightly, letting their mouths nearly brush and their breath mingling.

 

Bilbo looked coyly at Nori through the fawn of his lowered dark lashes. “Most intrigue.” He knew he had Nori hooked when his dwarfs breathing sped up and his eyes darkened even more. Finally Bilbo let a smirk flit over his features and he quickly pecked his Thief on the nose before pulling back and straightening. “But it has to wait for another time.”

 

Nori looked after him baffled for a moment, before he let his head fall back and moan pitifully. “Ya are a horrible tease. I hope you know that my Spitfire.” Bilbo let a grin bloom on his face as he returned haughtily. “Of course I am, I learned from the best after all.”

 

Bilbo cheerfully slathered another vivid scratch with healing salve and Nori winced slightly. “Yeah and I´ll regret teaching ya for the rest of my live.” Bilbo just hummed a jaunty tune. “You love it and you know it dearling.”

 

Suddenly the stern look was back on Bilbos face. “Now, why don´t you tell me why a cat felt the urge to scratch your face off Nori.”

 

Nori sniffed. “It´s not my fault. That little monster was trained as an assassin. Don´t laugh Bilbo, I mean it. I´ve never met such an ill tempered little monster before.”

 

“I doubt that the cat was trained to assassinate you dearling. Now hold still please, I have to clean these scratches. The Green Lady alone knows where the had been with her claws beforehand.”

 

The warm sheen of the fire gave his tawny locks a golden sheen and glinted of the silver clasp in the trice braided braid, that marked Bilbo as Noris and Noris alone. In the light of the fire Bilbos skin had an even rosier, most becoming hue and Nori felt his mouth go dry. ´ _Mahal preserve me.´_ Nori thought slightly dazed.

 

If Nori hadn´t already been in love with this wonderful headstrong and caring creature in front of him. He would fall head-over-heals for him right at this moment.

 

“Ya really don´t care?” Bilbo gave a questioning hum as he blinked at him distractedly as he continued to clean the scratches on his face. “That I pilfered one of yer neighbors silver.” Nori clarified.

 

Bilbo stilled and laid his medical supplies aside and crouched down in front of Nori, taking his larger, scarred and work-roughed hands into his own smaller, softer ones. Searching green-blue eyes looked up at him.

 

“Now what brought this one up?” Bilbos voice held the same gentle tone he had used nearly fifteen years ago when he took care of a scared and sick Ori. It was reassuring to say the least, that even with everything that had changed throughout the years, some things had stayed the same.

 

Nori shrugged. “Yer always so understanding, never matters in what shape I turn up, ya always welcome me into ya home. Ya don´t ask questions, ya just take care of me and feed me and ya never look at me like Dori does.

 

Ya never seem to judge and I just feel as if I´m hurting ya every time I come to ya with things that I stole and yet ya never scream at me or throw me out.”

 

Bilbos serious expression melted into something infinitely more soft and loving. “Nori, dearling, you listen to me now, alright?” Bilbo waited until Nori nodded. “You are a good dwarf and an even better older brother.

 

I might not always approve of what you do, but you love your profession. Only a blind man wouldn´t see that. You need the chase and the excitement of the hunt as much as we need air to breath. I knew what you were when I fell in love with you and I also knew I could never have only one part of you without the other.

 

I won´t lie. I took me the better part of a year to come to terms with loving a thief, but it´s worth it. Loving you is the best thing that ever happened to me and it´s worth it and I wouldn´t change it for the world.

 

I love you Nori Son of Vori of the Line of Ri, and nothing you do can ever change that, you hear me? Nothing.” During his whole declaration Bilbo held eye-contact and it was Nori who broke it first with a shuddering breath.

 

“I don´t deserve ya my Spitfire. But I´m too selfish to let ya go.” Bilbo sniffed before he stretched upwards to gift his beautiful Thief with a blistering kiss. “My heart is yours to keep and it was my choice to give it to you.”

 

A slow smile curled Noris wicked mouth and he bent his head back down to steal another kiss. “Of course my Spitfire, as you insist.” A sly gleam entered Noris eyes and he muttered lowly against Bilbos lips as he dragged a heavy hand down Bilbos body to curl around a hip. “Now, does this count as ´ _Later´_ yet?”

 

A breathy laughter left Bilbos mouth that tampered off into a soft moan as Nori bit into his lower lip with just enough sting to get the little hobbits blood boiling. “You will be the death of me one day my beautiful Thief. Now get me to our bed, I refuse to make love on the kitchen floor.”

 

Bilbo commanded huskily. Nori was on his feet in one fluid motion and he didn´t hesitate to lift Bilbo up by his thighs. Stealing another hungry kiss as Bilbo slung his legs around Noris waist, delighting in the delicious friction it created in their groins.

 

“Yer wish is my command my Spitfire.”


End file.
